


him

by arthur_pendragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Merlin, POV Second Person, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_pendragon/pseuds/arthur_pendragon
Summary: always—always be my fishwife of a servant, merlin.





	him

**Author's Note:**

> i wonder if it’s okay to post things this short on ao3 or if i should keep them on my tumblr (merlinwyllt) and nowhere else

his mouth tastes of wine and the fire in an autumn-soaked room

and when you feel his mouth curving into a smile against yours, you think maybe he won’t kill you when he finds out (he’ll find out and if he doesn’t you’ll tell him)

the gaping space in between your ribs that ached so long is overflowing with the scent of his sweat and the lavender oil you sneaked into his bath this morning

he’s drunk on this, this joy neither of you thought you could have, and making promises you don’t believe he can possibly keep

_always—always be my fishwife of a servant, merlin_

you want to retort so your mouth parts but he’s there and he’s kissing you again, opportunist prince that he is, closing your eyes with gentle thumbs

but you open them and he’s just a memory you’ve been trying to forget for one thousand five hundred fourteen point eight two six years

whilst clinging to that one kiss so desperately that you’re sure your heart is made of him and is dead just like him.


End file.
